


De Rien !

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Friendship, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Hermione est empreinte de nostalgie et va voir Harry. Hélas, ce dernier est toujours occupé, penché dans des ouvrages. Il n'a jamais de temps pour qui que ce soit, enfermé sur lui-même.  Elle lui reproche d'être un sans-coeur. Si seulement elle avait su ... Elle découvrit qu'en réalité, Harry travaillait sur un remède pour que ses parents retrouvent la mémoire. Quand elle l'apprit, elle revint vers son meilleur ami mais à la place de ce dernier, il n'y avait qu'un bout de parchemin avec deux mots : De rien. Elle partit à sa recherche.
Kudos: 2





	De Rien !

Hermione feuilletait son album photo avec nostalgie. Elle était dans ses souvenirs d'école, d'avant et pendant la guerre. Ron avait perdu la vie à la dernière bataille. Harry et elle n'avaient pas pu le ramener à temps à l'infirmerie. Il était mort sur le chemin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'Harry maintenant. Elle le considérait un peu comme son frère. Un frère de coeur.

Cela faisait des mois que la guerre était finie maintenant. Elle avait peu à peu l'impression de perdre son dernier frère. Harry ne parlait presque plus et s'était isolé. Cela causait beaucoup de peine à Hermione. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, tantôt dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, tantôt à celle du Chemin de Traverse, ou encore dans d'autres endroits, il avait toujours le nez plongé dans un livre. Au début, elle trouvait cela bien qu'il se mette à chercher le savoir par lui-même mais maintenant, il passait beaucoup plus de temps qu'elle dans un ouvrage et cela commençait à l'inquiéter très sérieusement.

Elle se sentait peu à peu délaissée, abandonnée alors qu'elle se reconstruisait à peine depuis la mort de Ron qui l'avait beaucoup affectée. Elle décida d'aller rendre visite à Harry et de lui parler.

« Excuse-moi Hermione, » fit le jeune homme après avoir ouvert la porte et l'avoir saluée. « Mais je suis très occupé. »

Là, elle vit rouge et décida de lui cracher tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Tout n'était plus que colère, cris et larmes. Elle lui reprocha son manque de présence, d'attention, sa réclusion. Harry l'écouta sans réagir, sans même sourciller ou pincer les lèvres. Il resta de marbre. Cela dura au moins vingt minutes.

« Tu as fini ? » demanda-t-il quand elle se fut légèrement calmée. « Pas que je veuille te mettre à la porte, Hermione, mais je te l'ai dit, je suis très occupé. »

« Tu n'es plus qu'insensible, un monstre ! » pleura la brune avant de partir, anéantie.

Elle rentra chez elle et pleura longtemps, seule, esseulée, perdue et abandonnée. Elle s'enferma chez elle quelques jours, se faisant porter malade auprès de son employeur au ministère. Puis, elle se reprit et continua sa vie. Elle ne pouvait qu'aller de l'avant et se reconstruire. Comme tout le monde.

Seulement, trois mois plus tard, alors qu'Hermione se promenait dans le quartier de ses parents, comme elle le faisait régulièrement depuis la fin de la guerre, nostalgique, elle fut surprise de voir ces derniers sortir et courir vers elle pour la prendre dans leurs bras. Ils se souvenaient d'elle.

« Ma chérie, » pleura la mère en l'étouffant presque. « Ma petit puce ! C'est si bon de te revoir ! »

« Maman, » fit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. « Papa. Mais comment ... ? »

« Rentrons boire un bon thé, ma chérie, » fit Mr Granger avec un sourire doux.

La petite famille rentra dans la maison sans remarquer le sourire triste et les yeux émeraudes presque éteints d'un jeune homme au coin de la rue. Ce dernier disparut en transplanant.

« C'est ton ami, Harry, qui nous a rendu la mémoire, » expliqua le père en tendant une tasse fumante à sa fille. « Il a fait des recherches pendant des mois pour trouver une potion qui nous aiderait. »

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon, Hermione se tenant entre ses deux parents. Elle s'était figée en entendant cela.

« Harry ... Potter ? »

« Lui-même, » confirma la mère avec un sourire. « Il nous expliqué pourquoi tu as sacrifié notre mémoire pour nous protéger et comment tu te sentais depuis. Tu as été très courageuse, ma petite chérie. »

Hermione pleura longtemps dans les bras de ses parents, contente de les retrouver, mais bien vite elle ressentit un malaise, une honte monter en elle. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si dure avec Harry alors qu'il cherchait une solution pour ses parents. Si elle avait su ... Si seulement ...

Elle s'excusa brièvement auprès de ses parents, leur expliquant qu'elle devait aller voir Harry, et partit. Elle retourna pour la première fois depuis sa dispute avec son ami et trouva le Square Grimmaurd complètement vide. Il restait certes les meubles mais ils étaient vides. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe de vie dans la maison Black. Le jeune homme avait quitté cette maison depuis un moment. De la poussière commençait à se voir un peu partout.

Elle descendit dans la cuisine et trouva une enveloppe avec son nom dessus. Elle s'assit et l'ouvrit.

_De rien._

Hermione s'effondra sur la table de la cuisine, en pleurs. Elle avait été ignoble avec lui sans savoir ce qu'il faisait et maintenant il était parti. Elle avait repoussé la seule personne qui lui restait. Elle s'en voulait encore plus. Elle retourna chez ses parents et pleura dans sa chambre d'enfant.

Mr et Mme Granger ne lui dirent rien. Ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils se passaient. Le jeune sorcier qui leur avait rendu la mémoire, Harry Potter, leur avait un peu expliqué la relation devenue tendue entre eux à cause de ses recherches. Ils savaient qu'il était parti. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas à l'aise dans ce pays qui l'avait fait souffrir durant toutes ces années. Ils savaient qu'il était parti en quête d'une vie heureuse et épanouie mais dans un autre pays. Ils ne savaient pas où par contre, le jeune homme l'ignorait lui-même.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, Hermione tenta de nombreuses fois d'envoyer un hibou à Harry mais ses lettres lui revinrent toujours. Elle tenta également d'autres approches, tant du coté moldu que des sorciers.

Elle alla à Privet Drive pour parler à sa famille, savoir s'ils avaient des nouvelles de lui mais ces derniers la reçurent un peu froidement pour lui dire simplement qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de lui depuis 1997, à savoir juste avant qu'ils partent, Ron, Harry et elle, pour la chasse aux horcruxes.

Du coté des sorciers, elle alla se renseigner auprès de Kingsley, à Poudlard, auprès de McGonagall et Hagrid, aucun d'eux n'avaient de nouvelles du Survivant depuis la fin de la guerre. Personne. Pas même Neville.

Désespérée, elle alla donc au Manoir Malfoy. Elle y fut sans surprise accueillie un peu froidement par l'elfe de maison et conduite dans un salon.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru te voir en ma demeure, Granger, » fit une voix traînante derrière elle.

Hermione se leva pour faire face à son ennemi d'école.

« Malfoy, » dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue me voir par simple courtoisie, » continua le blond en s'asseyant.

Un elfe apporta du thé avant de disparaître.

« Non, en effet, » répondit la brune.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main avant de prendre son thé.

« Je t'écoute. Tu veux quoi ? Je te préviens si c'est de l'argent ou quoi que ce soit, je ne peux rien pour toi. »

« Rien de tout cela. Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule. Non, je voulais savoir si, en tant que Lord, tu pourrais avoir des informations ou des contacts avec Harry. »

« Pourquoi je voudrais être en contact avec Potter ? » fit Malfoy en relevant un sourcil. « Nous ne sommes pas amis. Nos relations sont correctes. Cordiales tout au plus lors des rassemblements et festivités, si toutefois il daigne montrer le bout de son nez ! »

« Je ... Pendant la guerre, j'ai protégé mes parents en leur effaçant la mémoire. J'ai supprimé toute trâce de mon existence. Harry a réussi à la leur rendre récemment. »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? »

Le Serpentard vit la Née-Moldue au bord des larmes mais elle arrivait à se contenir. Il en était curieux et surpris. Il ne l'avait plus vue comme ça depuis ... la mort de Weasley en fait. Et il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait exactement.

« Il avait toujours le nez dans livre. Il ne parlait plus, ne sortait même plus. Il s'était totalement isolé à Square Grimmaurd. Je croyais qu'il ... Je ne savais pas qu'il cherchait un moyen de rendre la mémoire à mes parents. J'ai été si stupide ! Je lui ai crié dessus et lui ai dit tellement de choses horribles ... »

« Tu n'as qu'à aller le voir lui, » soupira Malfoy. « Pas moi ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Il est parti ! Square Grimmaurd est entièrement vide ! Il aurait apparemment expliqué à mes parents qu'il partait. J'ai eu beau essayé de lui envoyer des lettres, elles me sont toutes revenues ! »

Malfoy observa la jeune femme devant lui. Elle avait les yeux rouges, les traits tirés et quelques larmes avaient finalement coulé sur son visage pâle. Il soupira à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends exactement de moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu peux avoir des contacts avec lui ? De Lord à Lord, je veux dire ? Parce que même Neville n'y arrive pas. »

« Pourquoi je le ferais ? Pourquoi je ferais quelque chose pour toi ? »

Hermione s'essuya le visage avec son mouchoir de poche.

« Je n'ai aucune raison à te donner. Je suis venue vers toi en désespoir de cause. J'ai été partout. J'ai demandé à tout le monde. Personne ne sait où il est. Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été amis à cause de ton idéologie du sang et ta haine des Nés-Moldus mais je ne te demande rien de plus qu'un coup de main pour retrouver Harry. Une simple adresse pourrait me convenir aussi. Je ne veux pas rester en aussi mauvais termes avec lui alors que j'ai tout compris de travers. »

« C'est vrai que c'est une première pour toi, Granger. La Miss-je-sais-tout qui ne savait pas quelque chose ! » Il ricana légèrement, pas vraiment avec méchanceté. « Si on m'avait dit un jour que je t'entendrais dire ne pas savoir quelque chose par toi-même ... »

Il regarda un instant les flammes dans l'âtre, songeur. Allait-il l'aider ? Puis, il se mit à réfléchir. Il devait de toute façon parler à Potter. Son parrain lui avait laissé une lettre ainsi qu'un coffret qu'il devait lui remettre. Il ne l'avait juste pas encore fait jusqu'à présent.

« Tu as de la chance, Granger, » dit-il finalement. « Je ne sais certes pas où il est mais je dois lui remettre quelque chose en main propre. Je te tiendrais au courant quant à sa localisation. »

« Merci Malfoy. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ... en échange... »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire pour moi ? » demanda le blond avec un sourcil relevé.

« Disons que je te devrais un service. Cela pourra peut-être t'être utile un jour. »

Le Sang-Pur eut un rictus, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un sourire.

xXxXxXx

Cinq années passèrent et ni Drago ni Hermione ne retrouvèrent Harry. Ce dernier ne se présenta pas une seule fois aux festivités nobles ou même publiques données par le Ministère. Ce fut à un tel point que le monde sorcier le porta disparut. Des recherches furent lancées à travers le pays et le ministre essaya même de passer à Gringott's pour soutirer des informations aux Gobelins. Ces derniers ne furent pas très coopératifs, mentionnant juste que Mr Potter était toujours en vie et en paix là où il vivait. Rien de plus ne fut dit. Des gens continuèrent à le chercher mais jamais le Sauveur ne fut retrouvé. Il avait littéralement disparu.

Pendant ce laps de temps, Drago et Hermione se virent régulièrement pour faire part de leurs recherches et devinrent peu à peu des amis. Le Sang-Pur avait peu à peu écarté ses a priori sur les Nés-Moldus et les Moldus en rencontrant la famille Granger. De son coté, Hermione apprenait peu à peu les moeurs et les traditions sorcières.

Ainsi, pour le repas de Noël, le jeune Lord sonna à la porte des Granger, tenant une bouteille de vin des elfes venant de sa propre cave.

« Bonsoir, Drago, » fit Hermione avec un sourire. « Entre. »

Elle le débarrassa de sa cape et la suspendit au porte-manteau. Il lui fit un léger sourire tout en lui faisant un baisemain à l'ancienne mode, comme il avait été éduqué à le faire. Puis, il salua les parents de cette dernière tout aussi noblement (une poignée de main pour Mr Granger, bien sûr).

« Vous arrivez juste à temps pour le dîner, Drago, » fit la moldue avec un sourire tout en partant vers la cuisine.

Le blond s'installa en face de la Gryffondor et à coté de Mr Granger. Ce dernier portait un bandage au poignet.

« Que vous est-il arrivé, monsieur ? » s'enquit le Sang-Pur curieux.

« Juste un accident au boulot, » répondit l'homme avec un sourire.

« Un de ses patients l'a mordu, » rit Hermione.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois, » fit le moldu en haussant des épaules. « Certaines personnes n'aiment pas qu'on touche à leurs dents. Juste quelques points de sutures. Dans deux semaines, je n'aurais plus rien. »

« Vous travaillez dans quel domaine ? »

« Mon épouse et moi sommes dentistes, » sourit Mr Granger. « Et vous, Drago ? Je ne me rappelle pas si ma fille m'a parlé de votre travail. »

« Je m'occupe essentiellement des affaires familiales, » répondit le jeune homme.

« Tu oublies de mentionner que tu es un très bon avocat, La Fouine, » fit Hermione avec un petit sourire avant de boire une gorgée de son vin. « Excellent vin. Merci d'y avoir pensé. »

« De rien, le Castor. »

Ils rirent doucement. Ces mots qui étaient autrefois des insultes entre eux n'étaient plus que des petites piques sans plus aucune méchanceté ou même venin. Ils en riaient plus qu'autre chose.

Soudain, Hermione eut un hoquet de stupeur alors que son regard se portait sur quelque chose derrière le blond.

« _Accio télécommande, »_ fit-elle avec une petite voix aiguë avant de la pointer en direction de la télévision.

Drago se retourna curieux pour croiser dans l'étrange appareil moldu le visage de son ancienne nemesis. Hermione retourna un peu en arrière dans les infos et augmenta le son. Cela parlait d'un incendie sur un orphelinat aux Etats-Unis dont Harry Potter semblait être le directeur à en croire la petite notice en dessous de son nom.

_'Comment avez fait pour réagir aussi vite, Mr Potter ?'_

_'Je fais toujours une ronde ou deux la nuit pour veiller sur mes protégés. Je sais qu'il y en a toujours l'un ou l'autre qui aiment sortir pour s'amuser à faire quelques blagues. En tous cas, moi, je l'aurais fait à leur place, à leur âge. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance. Deux de mes pensionnaires ont un peu joué avec le feu et cela a vite dérapé. J'étais dans l'aile voisine quand cela s'est passé et j'ai vu l'incendie rapidement se propager depuis la fenêtre. J'ai directement réagi et fait appel aux pompiers avant d'évacuer les enfants et de les emmener dans le réfectoire pour vérifier que tout le monde allait bien.'_

_'Vous êtes un héros, Mr Potter. Vous le savez, cela ?'_

_'Je n'aime pas qu'on me considère comme un héros,' rétorqua l'homme aux yeux verts. 'Je ne suis qu'un homme. Qui plus est un orphelin également. Je ne fais que veiller et protéger sur ma petite famille et mes enfants.'_

_'Vos enfants ?'_

_'Tant que personne ne viendra les adopter, je les considérerais tous comme mes enfants. Même après leur départ, ils auront tous une petite place dans mon coeur. Je les ai hébergés, je leur ai offert un toit, de la nourriture mais surtout beaucoup d'amour. C'est de cela qu'un enfant a besoin. Et c'est cet amour pour ces enfants qui m'a poussé à braver les flammes et les sauver. Je ne suis pas un héros, je suis un père attentionné. Avez-vous encore beaucoup de question, ma chère ? La nuit a été plus qu'éprouvante et j'aimerais refaire un tour des dortoirs avant d'aller me coucher.'_

_'Non, merci beaucoup, Mr Potter. Je vous remercie pour votre temps. C'était ...'_

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Tout le monde fixait la télévision sans plus l'écouter. Harry était aux Etats-Unis. Il était le directeur d'un orphelinat.

« Quel jeune homme courageux ! » fit Mme Granger. « Quel grand coeur ! »

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, maman, » répliqua Hermione.

Cette dernière échangea un regard avec Drago. Le blond hocha la tête. Ils savaient maintenant où aller pour le retrouver. Il n'y aurait plus qu'à chercher l'adresse exacte sur internet, chose facile à faire pour la Née-Moldue. Une chose est sûre, ils partiraient rapidement pour les Etats-Unis.

xXxXxXx

Hermione regardait la route, silencieuse. Elle conduisait prudemment et faisait attention à ce que lui disait son GPS.

« Dans cent mètres, tournez à droite, » fit une voix robotique.

Drago qui se trouvait sur le siège passager soupira.

« C'est encore loin ? »

La Gryffondor jeta un bref coup d'oeil sur le Sang-Pur avant de reposer ses yeux sur la route. Le blond était pâle.

« Mal des transports ? »

« Ce n'est pas une façon convenable de voyager, » maugréa-t-il.

« C'est la façon moldue. Dis-toi que les transports en commun, c'est pire. Sauf le bus peut-être ... Tu as déjà pris le Magicobus ? »

« Une ou deux fois. Je préfère largement transplaner. »

« Le bus moldu est bien plus lent et plus confortable. Et en général, tu n'es pas malade après. Mais tu dépends des horaires. La voiture à l'avantage de nous rendre plus autonome. » Elle mit son clignotant et suivit les instructions du GPS. « On devrait y être dans une dizaine de minutes. »

« J'ai hâte de sortir de cette boîte de métal ! »

« N'insulte pas ma voiture, je te prie, » fit la brune en cajolant sa petite twingo.

Drago n'ajouta rien et prit son mal en patience. Mais il était clair à la Gryffondor que l'homme allait être malade. Elle ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre en appuyant sur un simple petit bouton sur le tableau de bord.

« Fallait me le dire plus tôt que tu n'étais pas bien, » dit-elle ensuite en voyant le très léger soulagement sur le visage du Serpentard. « Même les moldus ont parfois le mal des transports, tu sais. »

« Toi, tu l'as ? »

« Pour la voiture, le bus et le train ? Non. Mais je n'aime pas les avions. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Les grands oiseaux de métal que tu peux voir voler dans les airs sans agiter leurs ailes, » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Ces trucs bruyants ! »

« Oui. Je préfère de loin les transports magiques pour venir aux Etats-Unis. Mais je préfère de loin ma petite voiture au balai ou au sombral. »

« Tu pourrais transplaner. »

« Et comment je fais si je dois me rendre dans un lieu moldu qui est connu pour être particulièrement bondé ? » fit la jeune femme avec un sourire amusé.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Elle venait de marquer un point.

La voiture longea un petit bois qui appartenait semble-t-il à la propriété de l'orphelinat. Hermione s'engagea sur un chemin de terre et roula doucement afin de ne pas trop abîmer sa voiture dans les éventuels nids de poules. Très vite, les arbres s'espacèrent et laissèrent la place à un bâtiment de style néoclassique, implanté au beau milieu d'un immense parc. Il y avait des enfants qui jouaient dans la neige en criant et riant comme des petits fous. Ce lieu respirait la joie de vivre malgré le petit incident qui était arrivé une semaine plus tôt. Une aile de la bâtisse était interdite et montrait encore clairement les traces noires de l'incendie.

Les deux sorciers descendirent de voiture, Drago avec un soulagement non feint. Il respirait profondément pour se remettre peu à peu du voyage d'ailleurs. Hermione lui fit un sourire compatissant. Puis, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers un adulte un peu plus loin. Il s'agissait d'une moldue d'une petite cinquantaine d'années mais qui respirait la joie de vivre.

« Bonjour, » fit Hermione avec un sourire.

« Bonjour, » salua la moldue en lui tendant la main. « Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Nous aimerions parler avec Harry Potter. »

« Il est dans son bureau, » répondit-elle. « Si vous acceptez de patienter cinq petites minutes le temps que mon collègue revienne et je vous conduis à lui. »

Les deux anglais acceptèrent et observèrent les enfants jouer dans le parc ou sur les jeux mis à leur disposition. Une petite fille vint prendre la main du Sang-Pur. Timidement. Le blond la regarda, le visage neutre. La petite aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs le regardait intensément. Des yeux si expressifs. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans.

« Dites, monsieur, vous voulez bien m'aider avec mes lacets, s'il vous plait ? »

Drago la regarda un instant, silencieux, ses yeux de métal liquide inexpressif. Puis, il regarda les pieds de la jeune fille. Ses lacets étaient dans un état indescriptible mais ses genoux étaient écorchés. Elle devait certainement tomber souvent à force de marcher dessus. Il s'agenouilla et fit deux petits noeuds. Inconsciemment, il les consolida avec sa magie pour s'assurer qu'ils ne se défassent pas tant qu'elle ne retirent pas ses chaussures.

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur, » fit l'enfant avec un sourire avant de retourner jouer avec d'autres enfants de son âge.

Drago la regarda un moment, songeur, avant d'entendre la voix de la moldue.

« David, tu peux les surveiller seul un instant ? Ces deux personnes demandent à voir Harry. »

« Oui, bien sûr, Anna, » sourit un jeune homme athlétique. « Il n'y a pas de soucis. »

La moldue conduisit les deux sorciers à l'intérieur. Ils traversèrent une sorte de long réfectoire bien décoré et accueillant, montèrent quelques escaliers, parcoururent quelques couloirs aux couleurs claires et arrivèrent devant la porte d'un bureau. La moldue frappa à la porte.

« Oui ? »

Elle ouvrit.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi, Anna ? » fit la voix d'Harry à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Il y a deux personnes qui souhaiteraient te voir, Harry. »

« Ah ? J'avais rendez-vous ou ... ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Je les fais entrer ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

La moldue ouvrit un peu plus la porte et laissa passer les deux autres personnes. Harry se tendit légèrement en les voyant dans l'embrasure de la porte, tant de surprise que d'appréhension.

« Bonjour, » dit-il néanmoins. « Entrez. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je te laisse, Harry, » fit Anna avec un sourire. « Je retourne surveiller nos petites canailles. »

« A tout à l'heure, Anna. »

La porte se referma et le silence devint lourd. Harry soupira et sortit sa baguette de sa manche et l'agita pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans son bureau. Il se leva et alla dans un coin où reposait un service à thé.

« J'aurais jamais cru vous revoir, » dit-il en revenant avec deux tasses. « Encore moins ensemble. »

Son ton était calme mais on pouvait sentir un peu de curiosité.

« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, » rectifia le Sang-Pur en prenant sa tasse. « Hermione et moi avons juste des intérêts communs depuis quelques années. »

« Ah ? C'est Hermione, maintenant ? Je suis ... surpris. Je m'attendais à une certaine insulte ... » Harry rit doucement. « Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Et comment avez-vous réussi à me retrouver ? J'ai signé un contrat de discrétion et d'anonymat avec le président de ce pays pour avoir la paix. »

« Nous t'avons vu à la télévision, » répondit Hermione légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Maudit incendie, » soupira le Sauveur. « Et donc ? »

« Tu es devenu direct, » commenta le Serpentard.

« Je n'aime pas tourner autour du chaudron, » corrigea Harry avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi de la part de mon parrain, » dit Drago en sortant une petite boîte en métal sombre.

Harry l'observa un instant alors qu'il la posait sur la table.

« Oui, Severus m'en a parlé. Un peu. »

« Quand ? » demanda aussitôt le blond, curieux.

Harry ne répondit que par un sourire énigmatique.

« Et toi, Hermione ? »

Les yeux verts émeraude étaient pétillants, brûlants de joie de vivre mais aussi très légèrement voilés par la peine quand ils la regardèrent dans les yeux. Hermione commença à sangloter alors qu'elle se levait et faisait rapidement le tour du bureau pour prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

« Je te demande pardon, Ryry, » murmura-t-elle à son oreille en pleurant. « Je te demande pardon. J'ai été si stupide ! Je ne savais pas que tu faisais cela. Je te remercie. »

Harry la serra affectueusement contre lui et la laissa pleurer sur son épaule sans rien dire. Il lui caressa juste tendrement le dos et patienta. Ils furent interrompus par la voix d'un enfant de trois ans.

« P'pa, y'a grand-mère qui demande un coup de main. Y'a Pappy, Pat et Sev qui se battent. »

« Encore ! Mais ils sont pas possibles, ces trois-là, » grogna le Sauveur. « Pire que des gosses ! Papa arrive, mon poussin. »

« Et j'vais dire à Maman que tu fais un câlin à une autre femme ! » ajouta l'enfant avec un regard espiègle avant de partir en courant dans les couloirs.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

« Tu es marié ? » s'étonna Hermione en s'écartant un peu.

Le visage d'Harry se teinta légèrement de tristesse.

« Etait, » dit-il en caressa son anneau de mariage pendant quelques secondes. « Elle est morte l'année dernière dans un accident de voiture. Un alcoolique l'a renversée. »

« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle en reprenant son ami dans ses bras.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Grâce à la magie, elle ne m'a jamais vraiment quittée. Il y a son portrait dans le salon. Je l'ai fait faire pour Ron. »

« Ron ? »

« Mon fils s'appelle Ronald, » expliqua Harry en se levant. « Allez venez, je ferais bien de régler ce petit problème avant que la guerre soit totalement établie dans mes tableaux. »

« Tes tableaux ? » fit Drago en relevant un sourcil.

« Toi aussi, tu viens, Malfoy, » dit le Maître des lieux. « Je connais quelqu'un qui sera très content de te voir. »

Il les mena à travers quelques couloirs et escaliers jusqu'à ses appartements privés.

« Mon fils vit beaucoup avec les autres pensionnaires aussi mais il passe beaucoup de temps dans mes appartements ainsi que trois autres enfants. Je m'occupe des moldus comme des sorciers. Ils sont difficilement différentiables quand ils sont jeunes. Quand j'en découvre un, je le signale aux autorités et je le prends en charge à temps partiel pour lui apprendre les bases du monde magique en attendant qu'une famille sorcière vienne pour l'adopter. »

« Et tu en as trouvé beaucoup ? » demanda Hermione curieuse.

« Jusqu'à présent, trois sorciers. Tous des Nés-Moldus. Je n'ai plus qu'Henry mais il est Ilvermorny. Il voulait y rester pour les fêtes alors je lui ai donné mon autorisation. »

« Il a quel âge ? »

« Henry a quinze ans. Avant d'arriver chez moi, il était déjà dans un autre orphelinat mais il a fugué à cause d'un accident magique. Il a blessé accidentellement quelqu'un et il a eu peur. Je l'ai rassuré et guidé. »

Harry posa sa main sur la porte et l'ouvrit avec sa magie. En entrant, les trois sorciers furent assaillis par des cris adultes. Une belle dispute avait lieu. Et même une bagarre. Le Maître des lieux referma la porte en soupirant et se planta au milieu de son salon.

« C'est pas bientôt fini votre cirque ? » s'énerva-t-il. « Toutes les semaines c'est la même chose ! Chacun dans un tableau et pas bouger ! »

« On n'est plus des gosses Potter ! » siffla une voix que Drago et Hermione reconnurent tout de suite.

« Snape, tu te comportes comme un gosse avec mon père et mon parrain, alors au même titre qu'eux, je te punis comme un gosse ! Maintenant tout le monde dans son cadre ou c'est la baguette ! »

Harry sortit sa baguette magique pour montrer qu'il était très sérieux. Les trois personnes punies retournèrent dans leur tableau respectif en marmonnant.

« Qui sont tes invités, Harry chéri ? » demanda Lily Potter depuis son cadre.

« Une vieille amie et une vieille connaissance, » répondit le Sauveur. « Maman, Papa, je vous présente Hermione sans qui je n'aurais jamais pu survivre à Poudlard. Et Lord Drago Malfoy, un parfait crétin tout aussi arrogant que moi pendant ses études mais qui a réussi à survivre à la guerre sans être trop dénaturé par Voldemort. »

« Drago ? » fit la voix de Severus, surprise.

Harry mena le blond devant le portrait de son parrain.

« Bonjour, Parrain. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Longue histoire, » soupira le portrait. « Pour faire court, Potter n'a pas voulu que mon portrait soit détruit à Poudlard. Alors Minerva le lui a donné. »

« Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas donné à moi ? Je suis ton filleul ! »

« Je n'en sais rien, Drago. D'un autre coté, je ne suis pas totalement déçu d'être ici. A part ces deux foutus maraudeurs, j'ai au moins Lily pour compenser ! »

« Eh ! C'est ma femme ! » s'indigna James Potter depuis son portrait.

« Et ma meilleure amie ! »

« Encore cette vieille dispute ?! » soupira Harry en se passant une main sur le visage. « Pitié les gars, vous n'êtes plus des adolescents bourrés d'hormones ! Est-ce que l'un de vous peut me dire au moins où est Ron ? »

« Dans sa chambre, » répondit Lily avec un sourire. « Evelynn lui raconte des histoires. Mais le pauvre n'entendait rien avec ces trois-là ... »

« Je vois. » Il se passa une main sur le visage. « Bon, Malfoy, dans mon bureau, la porte juste sur ta droite. Tu y seras plus tranquille pour y discuter avec ton parrain. Vous deux, » ajouta-t-il en menaçant son père et son parrain. « Pas bouger ! »

Il prit ensuite Hermione par le bras et la conduisit dans la chambre de son fils pour le lui présenter ainsi que sa défunte épouse.

xXxXxXx

« Dis-moi, Ryry, » commença Hermione à table.

Le brun quitta un instant ses précieux protégés des yeux pour la regarder, curieux.

« Oui, Mione ? »

« Est-ce que tu es heureux, ici ? A t'occuper d'eux ? »

« Très heureux. »

« Pourquoi t'établir aussi loin pour cela ? Je veux dire ... tu aurais pu ouvrir un orphelinat en Angleterre aussi. Ce n'est pas les orphelins qui manquent chez nous ... »

« Oui, c'est vrai, j'aurais pu ..., » commença le Sauveur. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ici que je n'aurais jamais là-bas ? »

A la surprise des deux Gryffondors, ce fut Drago qui répondit à cette question.

« La liberté de faire ce que tu veux sans être jugé. »

Le blond qui regardait la petite fille qui lui avait demandé de lasser ses chaussures ramena son regard acier sur ses deux anciens camarades de classe. Il les trouva étonnés.

« Quoi ? »

« Comment as-tu pu répondre à cette question alors que moi-même j'en suis incapable ? » répliqua Hermione, surprise. « Tu étais son ennemi à Poudlard ! »

« Severus m'en a un peu parlé tout à l'heure, » avoua le Serpentard. « Eh puis, faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte, même à Poudlard, que Potter est mal à l'aise auprès d'une caméra, d'un journaliste, ou tout simplement d'une foule un peu trop dense. »

« J'ai toujours détesté ma foutu célébrité ! Pas vraiment pour ce qu'elle était mais bien plus pour ce qu'elle m'a coûté. »

Hermione et Drago regardèrent le visage légèrement peiné du Sauveur.

« L'amour et la sécurité d'une famille. »

Les yeux du blond s'illuminèrent alors.

« Voilà pourquoi tu travailles ici, à t'occuper d'enfants, au lieu de devenir auror comme tout le monde le pensait. »

« Oui, » confirma Harry avec un sourire. « Tout le monde mérite d'être heureux, même les orphelins. Et puis, après Voldemort ... Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir aller de moi-même au combat. Je pourrais toujours me défendre et protéger ceux qui me sont chers. Ma famille, mes enfants. Mais courir après les criminels ... Je ne pourrais pas. J'ai déjà trop vu, je crois. »

Hermione vint poser une main sur son avant-bras, compréhensive.

« Nous avons tous trop vu, Harry, » dit-elle, une douleur sourde dans les yeux. « Mais toi, tu as fait plus que tout voir. Tu as tout fait. »

Elle prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras pour lui transmettre tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait transmettre par des mots. L'homme le lui rendit tout aussi silencieusement et avec force. Soudain, pour une raison inconnue, les trois sorciers ressentirent une bouffée de magie accidentelle alors qu'un verre se brisait sur une table. Harry put remarquer que plusieurs autres verres, dont le sien, se fendaient également. Il se leva et vint au lieu de l'accident. Il repéra tout de suite le problème et posa une main douce sur la jeune sorcière aux cheveux noirs.

« Ca va, Sélène ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Et vous autres ? Aucune coupure, pas de morceau de verre qui vous a blessé. »

« Non, Mr Harry, » sourirent les enfants.

Le jeune homme vit certains regards en direction de la jeune fille.

« Vous embêtez encore Sélène ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton neutre.

« Non, monsieur. »

« Oui, c'est cela ... Les enfants, quelles sont les règles de la maison ? »

Tous les enfants se mirent à les réciter en choeur.

« Courageux et Loyal tel un Lion, Intelligent et Créatif tel un Aigle, Aimant et Sincère tel un Blaireau, Rusé et Ambitieux tel un Serpent. »

« Très bien, les enfants. Mais ici, je ne viens rien de très blaireau dans ton regard, William. »

Le petit garçon baissa le regard, honteux, sous l'oeil vif d'Harry.

« Pardon, Monsieur. Je ne me moquerais plus de Sélène. »

« Très bien. »

Harry récupéra le verre brisé sur la table et alla en chercher un autre. Il nettoya le désastre avec une lavette et d'un geste négligeant et discret de la main, il répara tous les verres fendus. Puis, il alla s'agenouiller auprès de Sélène et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Viens me voir après ton bain, petit Aiglon, d'accord ? »

« Oui, Mr Harry. »

Le Sauveur retourna ensuite à sa place.

« Une sorcière ? » demanda Hermione dans un murmure.

« Oui. J'avais déjà des doutes en début de semaine mais je n'avais pas réussi à remonter à la source à temps. Je lui en parlerai ce soir. »

« Quel âge a-t-elle ? » demanda Drago en reconnaissant la jeune fille à qui il avait fait les lacets quelques heures plus tôt.

« Cinq ans. Pourquoi ? »

« Juste comme ça. »

Harry reconnut ce regard. Il le voyait souvent chez les adultes qui venaient avec l'envie d'avoir un enfant. Il n'ajouta rien pour ne pas braquer le Serpentard. Il ne servait à rien de commenter ces choses-là. Il était juste curieux du fait qu'un Sang-Pur s'intéresse à une Née-Moldue.

« C'est quoi son histoire ? » demanda alors Hermione.

« Ses parents sont morts dans des circonstances étranges quand elle avait deux ans, elle a atterri ici trois mois plus tard. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer. Par moment, elle me fait penser à Luna si tu voix ce que je veux dire, » termina Harry avec un sourire.

« Oh ... Rêveuse ? »

« Plus que cela ! »

« Par la barbe. de. Merlin ! »

Harry pouffa et termina son repas en observant ses enfants, de sang ou non, avec un regard protecteur.

xXxXxXx

« Alors ? » fit Harry en regardant son fils de onze ans. « Ilvermorny ou Poudlard ? »

« Poudlard ! » s'exclama Ron avec joie. « Comme ça je pourrais voir Sélène et Severus tous les jours ! »

Le jeune trentenaire éclata de rire.

« Je n'ai jamais vu ni entendu un Potter être aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de voir un Malfoy, » commenta Severus Snape depuis son cadre.

« En même temps, est-ce que tu aurais vu un Malfoy se marier avec une Née-Moldue ? » demanda alors Harry avec un sourcil relevé, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Non, et encore moins celle-là, » répondit le Serpentard.

« On a été surpris autant que toi, Servil... » commença James avant de se prendre une claque de la part de son épouse. « Aïe ! Mais Lily ... ! »

« On dit Severus, pas Servilus ! » morigéna Ron avec ses poings sur ses hanches, imitant parfaitement sa grand-mère.

Cela fit rire cette dernière et ricaner le Maître des Potions.

« Bon, je ferais bien de prévenir Drago, » dit ce dernier. « Je suis sûr que ses enfants seront ravis d'apprendre la nouvelle. »

« Et nous, direction l'Angleterre pour t'acheter tout ton matériel, jeune homme ! »

« Super ! » s'extasia Ron en sortant en courant de leur appartement sous le doux rire de son père.

Ce dernier fit demi-tour et envoya un baiser à sa chère et tendre Evelynn qui lui sourit et lui en donna un en retour.


End file.
